


Slutty Princess (Larry Stylinson Smut)

by Bottom_Harry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Harry, Bottom Harry, Daddy Louis, M/M, Princess Harry, Slut Harry, Top Louis, larry smut, much gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottom_Harry/pseuds/Bottom_Harry
Summary: Harry Styles, School known slut, he teases boys only to never give them what they want.Louis Tomlinson, Widely known son of wealthy business man Daniel Deakin.Harry decides it's a good idea to start teasing Louis, But what Harry doesn't is Louis always gets what he wants.





	Slutty Princess (Larry Stylinson Smut)

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all don't like gay smut then do not read it.
> 
> If you don't like fem!harry don't read it. 
> 
> If you don't like Daddy kinks or shit like that don't fuckin read it!
> 
> If you do read it and you do like it feel free to follow my acc for more in the future, give me kudos and comment telling me so <3 
> 
> thank you guys

Louis' P.O.V

I walk through the school doors and the first thing I notice is him. He's leaning against the lockers talking to that dumb ass jock, Nick Grimshaw. He smirks at Nick and grabs Nick's hand, leading it up his skirt just above his thigh. If I were a cartoon character, you'd be able to see the smoke coming out of my ears.  
I watch him whisper something into Grimshaw's ear, he turns and walks away before Nick can do or say anything back. I see him look at me and wink before pulling his skirt up more, continuing down the hall to his class. I watch him as he sways his hips teasingly, he turns into his class. I fix my jacket and walk down the hall to my math class. I open the door and walk to the middle of the room.  
"Attendance!" Mrs. Hemmings called out. I tune everything out until I hear my name.  
"Tomlinson?" She says. I raise my hand and she marks me present. The rest of the lesson I didn't really pay attention. I occasionally jotted down the notes Mrs. Hemmings wrote on the board, or I did the paper work she handed out. So after I handed in all my work, the bell rang and I left the classroom. I walk to my locker, quickly putting my combo in and open the door. I pull out my things and shut the door to see the famous Harry Styles. I smirk at him and he smiles innocently back.  
"Harry Styles. To whom do I owe the pleasure," I say jokingly. He laughs a little before crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Well, Mr Tomlinson, I realised you're one of the only boys in this school who I haven't played around with," Harry says breathily. I chuckle and look at him like he's crazy.  
"Yeah? And how do you think it makes me feel? Having to hear all my mates talking about how badly they wanna shag you," I growl into his ear. In a swift motion, I push my body against the younger boys.  
"Tommo, you should know I never actually shag all the boys I tease," He says back with more confidence than before. I shake my hand and push my thigh between his legs and against his cock. I watch as he whimpers lightly before trying to gain back his composer.  
"Well, my little minx, you should know Louis Tomlinson always gets what he wants," I whisper hotly into his ear. I watch as he visibly shivers at my tone and words. Before he could say anything the bell rings signalling it's time for my next class. I lightly kiss under his ear and walk quickly towards my next class. I sit through another couple hours of school before the days finally over. I go back to my locker to put everything away and again as I shut it I see Mr Styles.  
"Hello Mr Styles," I laugh "Couldn't get enough?" Harry sighs and shrugs at me, leaning on my locker.  
"I've been thinking about what you said, about how you always get what you want," He says. I coo because of how flustered and nervous he's getting.  
"Yeah? Reconsidering any thing, young Harold," I say cockily. A deep red blush shows up on his pale skin.  
"Maybe," He says quietly. I chuckle lowly and wrap my arms around his waist and pull him closer.  
"You're not acting very cocky now, are ya?" I say. Harry shrugs lightly, not looking up at me. I smirk at him, leaning close to his ear. "You know we could have a lot of fun to night if you just stop with that act of yours," I whisper into his ear. I can hear his breath hitch as I speak, He nods slowly.  
"Can be good," He says quietly, still not looking up at me.  
"Yeah? Can be a good little princess for daddy?" I say quietly so only he'd hear. He nods quickly clinging to me. "Then why don't we go back to mine and we can have some fun?"  
"Okay, I'll text my mum," Harry says happily smoothing his skirt. He picks up his phone and starts typing. I'm assuming he's texting his mum after he finished we get up and walk to my car. I open his door, like the gentlemen I am, and continue to the driver's seat. I open the door and start the car. I pull out of the parking spot and continue to my house. I place my hand on his thigh and start rubbing it getting closer and closer to his dick each time. I give Harry a side glance and look at his face. I see him biting his lip and gripping his seat tightly. We pull into my drive way and I park the car. I get out and opened up Harry's door, holding his hand as we walk into the house.  
"Where do you wanna do this, princess?" I say as I pin him to the door.  
"Couch," Harry replies before pressing his lips to mine. The kiss quickly went heated, I lick the inside of his mouth as he does the same. I pick him up and he wraps his long legs around my waist. I carry him to my black couch. I toss him onto it and climb on top of him. I continue kissing him while I run my hands up his shirt. Harry pulls away and starts pulling my shirt off, I start helping him. I help him and he pulls me back down and continues kissing me. Harry reaches down and starts to unbutton my jeans before I pull them off. He starts pulling off his short pink skirt. I pull away for a second and see Harry lying there in pink panties. I felt my dick twitch in my boxers while he looks up at me. I could cum just by the way he's looking at me.  
"You want this, right?" I say looking at him. Harry starts nodding quickly, lust filling his bright green eyes. I continue kissing down his neck, leaving a trail of hickeys. I go down his tattooed filled chest stopping right above the lacy panties. I suck a dark hickey in that spot and I look at him.  
"Flip over, princess," I say. Harry is quick to obey, he lays on his stomach and I quickly pull off his panties. I stand up and pull a condom and a packet of lube out of my backpack.  
"Do you always carry condoms and lube in your bag or did you plan on this?" He laughs. I look at him and roll my eyes at him.  
"Hush up little one, or daddy will have to punish you," I smirk. Harry shuts his mouth and he relaxes. I spread his ass cheeks and look at his hole. I lean down I lick a strip over his hole. I hear a sudden hitch in his breathing. I push my tongue inside of him, I watch as he arches his back but I hear no sounds.  
"I didn't mean you couldn't moan. Daddy wants to hear your pretty sounds," I say kissing his back. I go back to eating him out. I push my tongue back in and start to push it in further. I can hear Harry quietly whimpering while pushing his ass back. I start to move it licking his walls, I move it in circular motions.  
"Daddy please more, wanna cum," Harry whines pushing his ass back. I pull my tongue out and go towards his face.  
"You are not cumming until I've fucked you nice and hard," I say through gritted teeth. Harry whines loudly and pushes towards my cock. I pull away quickly and stand up. "Flip back over." He complies quickly, I open the foil pack containing the lube. I pour some on my fingers before inserting one into Harry. He starts whining and pushing back trying to get more. I quickly swat his ass, and he jolts forward.  
"Don't or I will stop," I growl into his ear. He nods quickly and I add another pushing it in and scissoring him open. Harry starts moaning loudly, I quickly add another and doing the same as before.  
"Daddy please need your big hard cock in me," He moans. I quickly pull my fingers out, I grab the blue foil packet and rip it open with my teeth. I pull the latex out and push it down my shaft. I apply the lube to his now stretched hole. I lean forward, next to his ear.  
"You ready? Want daddy's huge cock to fuck you so hard you can't walk?" I whisper hotly. Harry nodded with a whimper, I line my cock up with his hole. I slowly push in, and I hear his quiet moans. I let him get used to the stretch, he pushes back signalling he's ready. I pull out and push back in fast and hard. Harry lets out a loud moan. I start thrusting into his hole at different angles, trying to find his prostate. With the next thrust I knew I found it, he threw his head back and arched his back. I smirk and start thrusting harshly.  
"D-daddy please faster," Harry practically sobbed. I comply with his demands, going harder and faster with each thrust.  
"Oh fuck, Daddy right there," He moans. His legs wrapping around my waist tighter. I look up and see him playing with nipples. I slap his hands away and replace them with mine, I pinch them and play with them. That seemed to make him feel great because he started begging for more. I play with them with one hand and hold his hips with the other. Harry babbles a string of 'daddy's before he's cumming white spurts. I thrust a couple more times before I moan loudly and bury myself deeper into Harry. I cum hard and I squeeze his hips. I pull out, breathing heavily and look up at Harry. He gives me a dimpled smile and closes his eyes for a second.  
"Did such a good job for me," I praise. Harry giggled happily. I stand up and get a wet washcloth, walking back to Harry cleaning him up. After I finish with him I clean myself up, I put Harry's underwear back on and carry him to my room. I give him a shirt of mine to put on and I lay on my bed with him and we take a small nap. When we wake up I look at Harry and smile.  
"You done being a little tease?" I ask him. He laughs loudly and looks back at me.  
"Yeah, I got who I wanted," Harry replies kissing me happily. I kiss him back and hold him tightly.  
"Mine," I whisper in his ear and he nods.  
"Yours," He whispers back.


End file.
